


purrrrfect pleasure

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Stiles, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it turns out that 'just for a little while' also means oh, hey, let's add to this feline thing and give him a pair of ears too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purrrrfect pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Curse of the Trivial Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168293) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> This is inspired by **vampireisthenewblack's** fic _The Curse of the Trivial Tail_. It is soooo good. Her cat!Stiles is hot. Very hot, in fact. (Secret: Her awesome writing makes it hot. Tehee.) And, well, I just had to write a fic where Stiles gets the added bonus of ears too.
> 
> I hope you like it!

So yes, his tail was staying. Just for a little while.

Well, it turns out that 'just for a little while' also means _oh, hey, let's add to this feline thing and give him a pair of ears too_.

"Derek! Oh my God, oh my _God._  Derek, come  _here_!"

Derek's standing in the kitchen, sans a shirt, jeans slung low on his hips, flipping pancakes on the stove, when Stiles's distressed yell echoes down from their bedroom upstairs. He promptly drops the spatula, ignoring the sharp clang of a noise that it makes when it connects with the tile of the kitchen floor. Honestly, he's too busy sprinting up the stairs, heart thudding wildly in his chest as he nears closer to the bedroom door.

"S-Stiles, are you okay!? What ha—"

Stiles's eyes are wide, almost startled, as he turns around from where he's been staring in the mirror, to glance at Derek. The brown, white-tipped ears on top of his head that are nestled in the mussed, unkempt tufts of his hair, plus that facial expression, really do wonders on the adorable scale.

Derek raises an eyebrow, fighting down the urge to run his fingers all over those ears, feel how soft they are (he wonders if they're as fluffy and sensitive as Stiles's tail), and clears his throat. "So… ears, huh?"

Stiles nods, swallows audibly, raises a hand up to run his fingers over the left ear, and Derek notices as it instantly flicks up and twitches.

"What does that feel like?" he blurts, winces when he realises that he's basically outed his interest too soon. (Stiles doesn't look at all that fond of the ears—actually, he seems to be super freaked out about them.)

Stiles's eyes snap over to him from where they've been staring in the mirror at his ears, watching them react to his touch. He shrugs his shoulders. "Uh, really not that much. Just… tingly? I mean, they're sensitive, but just, when I do," he slowly brushes his fingers along the inside of the ear, where the dark brown fur gives way to light, baby pink skin, "this.  _Oh_. Yeah, definitely something there."

Nope, obviously not at  _all_ not fond and freaked out anymore.

Derek's mouth goes dry, throat hoarse when he asks, "Can I feel?"

A noise, soft and slightly undignified, whooshes past Stiles's lips, and Derek can hear the exact second as his pulse quickens, sees the way the other ear flicks up as both twitch, like they're hot-wired to Stiles's emotions and are as anxious as he is.

"Y-Yeah, that'd be—I'd like…  _that_ ," Stiles breathes, eyes fluttering shut as Derek lightly strokes the tip of a finger along the edge of his right ear, slumping forward against Derek's chest and letting out a faint purr (which is like great, really, he's  _always_ wanted to have the ability to do that… yeah, ha-ha).

"Does it feel any different to when you do it?" Derek murmurs, gently pressing his forefinger against the flesh of the inner ear, lets the pad of his thumb caress it, the ear flicking and twitching sporadically as he does so.

"Verrry different.  _Mmmm_ , good different, though," Stiles slurs, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek's other hand comes up to massage his left ear, fingers continuously stroking, and yes, as he notices that he's rolling his hips up against Derek's thigh, he  _may_  be getting off on this.

"You like this?" Derek hums, digs the pad of his thumb a little harder over the soft fur. Stiles gasps a high _y-yeahhh_ that it's almost a squeak, and his hips start to grind up faster, hurried and frantic.

"Can you  _come_ from this?" He growls this time, low and sharp, leans forward and puts his teeth over the tip of one ear, scrapes them against the fine hairs of fur.

Stiles's hips stammer, breath hitching, and Derek  _feels_  when he comes, the fur of his ears bristling, tail that's been constantly quivering tiny, little shivers, bristling as well, like the fur's been electrified. The mewl that escapes, muffled into the bare skin of Derek's shoulder, sounds so cat-like that it's  _hot_ , and he abandons Stiles's ears, wraps his arms around the boy's waist as the orgasm courses through his lithe frame.

When Stiles's body slumps forward further, Derek catches him, holds him steady and lightly traces a mole on his cheek with the seam of his lips. The happy, content, rumbling purr that resonates deep from within Stiles's chest, is the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome, so if you liked this then why not send some in? ^-^
> 
> (Also, I really suggest you check out vamp's fic too. It'll just blow your mind! Literally. :D)


End file.
